


The Glass Warrior

by goldenzingy46



Series: Branded For Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunny Farm Escapee, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Drama, Harry Potter is Hadrien Evans, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Necromancy, Plot Bunny, Resurrection, Triwizard Tournament, and pretending to be a lot older than he is, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: A slightly different version of the events on All Hallow's Eve still rendered the same results. The difference is, a necromancer recognises the powerful protection magic and, five years later, uses Lord Voldemort's resurrection to resurrect someone else, too. (Because in this, nobody attacked the Longbottoms, so Bellatrix, with her strange obsession, dragged her husband and his brother around trying to save him).The someone else was Lily Evans Potter.Fleeing with Harry, Sirius and Remus to France, Harry attends Beauxbatons with a permanent aging potion and new name, under the pretence of being a muggleborn.Voldemort takes over Britain, and Harry is the best in class.The Triwizard Tournament still happens...And it just so happens that Harry is now old enough to compete.(The first chapter is written oddly, it was originally going to be the summary, bear with me here).





	1. Cage The Shadow

It all started off canon compliant.

Sybill Trelawney gave a prophecy to Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Severus Snape overheard, and reported to Lord Voldemort. The prophecy stayed the same as it was in canon, of course. Lord Voldemort went after the prophecy child, and Peter Pettigrew revealed the secret to him.

In this version, however, Neville Longbottom was never counted as a prophecy child. Why? Because he was born a day too early, not because he was a half blood. Honestly, Dumbledore, you idiot.

Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow one Halloween night, and the only difference here is that Lily and James have their wands (because they aren't idiots). When James tells Lily to run, that he'll hold him off, he actually has a bit more power, leaving Lily to run.

When a killing curse clips James Potter on the leg, he falls, arms outstretched, dead.

Voldemort steps over his body like the sick freak he is, heading up the stairs towards the nursery. Lily Potter refuses to step aside, and Lord Voldemort throws a killing curse at her - but wait.

A killing curse can be deflected by a non magical shield, such as a wall, you can't Avada Kedavra someone through a wall.

And Lily Potter, with that brilliant brain of hers, conjures a chunk of metal, which deflects the killing curse back at Voldemort, who merely conjures his own. The twice rebounded killing curse flies at little Harry, and BAM, he collapses. Lily Potter forces Voldemort to kill her because of the loss of her son, and he complies.

The second poor Lily crumpled to the ground, the child gasped for breath, revived by his mother's love. Voldemort watches with idle curiousity, only to see a the wand movement he was so familiar with carve itself into his forehead, and green light fly from it. Then he only felt pain.


	2. The Buried Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two people are resurrected, a prisoner breaks out of jail, three old friends meet again and four people travel to France. Also, Lily terrifies a necromancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, up until Harry goes to Beauxbatons is going to be hard to write and probably to read as well. If you have any tips about how to make this flow better, feel free.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange was not one to give up. She would resurrect her master, and it would happen now! Two red eyes glimmered back into place and the hiss of a certain Dark Lord's voice was congratulating her.

And, somewhere else, a different necromancer was raising a red-headed woman from the dead.

**~*^*~**

Lily Potter gasped for air. The dress she was wearing was more beautiful than any gown she'd ever worn, yet she was sitting on a grave. On _her _grave. Well, that was a disturbing thought, to say the least. But where was her son? She'd think they at least would have the decency to bury him with them!

Hang on a second.

Her brain caught up with the situation... what?! Why on earth was she alive?

"I do believe, Mrs Potter, that I hold the answers to all your questions," she heard a deep voice say.

She glared at him. "Who do you think you are? The last thing I remember is dying, now I'm here on my own grave and will hold no qualms with murdering you here and now!"

He held his hands up placatingly. "Well, I guess I'll be giving you the short so you don't murder me."

Lily raised an eyebrow and the poor guy carried on rather quickly. "I'm a necromancer and used Voldemort's resurrection ritual's excess power to resurrect you and your son is with your sister and four Privet Drive, bye!"

With that, he fled.

**~*^*~**

Locating No. Four Privet Drive hadn't actually been too hard. The following scene was, however.

She remembered it quite vividly.

She gathered her skirts, making her way up to the door, and placed the pattern of knocks her and Petunia had devised as a child - three short knocks and two slow ones. Muttering from inside had followed, and the door swung open.

"Hello, how may I help- YOU!" she shrieked.

Lily couldn't help but pity her sister - the years had not been kind to her. "Yes, Tuney it's me."

"You- you're supposed to be dead!"

"'Fraid not. May I come in?"

The neighbours had started watching. What kind of place had Petunia lowered herself to?

"Get out! Get away from me, you- you freak!"

She couldn't help but flinch at the old childhood insult. "Now now, Tuney, aren't you happy to see your younger sister again? Besides, you have my son."

"Take him and leave - the last time I saw you, you wrecked my wedding, you and that freakish husband of yours!" Petunia snarled at her and slammed the door open wide. "Boy! Get your things! Your _mother_ is here!"

"Tuney, that was rude. You know James was murdered, and we don't speak ill of the dead, do we?" She spoke mockingly in some kind of desperate hope that they wouldn't notice the tears welling in her eyes. "Harry, darling, I haven't seen you in four years!" She kissed the top of his head and lifted him up into her arms. "You look just like your father, but with my eyes. Come on sweetie, it's time to go home."

"What, are you leaving just like that, no compensation for looking after your child all these years?"

She spun round, furious, and spat, "What, with the way you've treated him? He was in a cupboard before I turned up, he isn't wearing decent clothes, and there is an untreated burn on his arm! I hope you know that if you were murdered and Tuney incapacitated for four years, I would look after your son better than you did mine!"

She heard a snarl, and reminded herself that she really, really didn't like Vernon Dursley. She gently placed Harry in the car (one of the few things that survived the damage Voldemort did to the house), and drove back to Godric's Hollow. If she was correct, their wands would still be there and children didn't get the trace until they were 11 years old. Harry could use James' and she would use her own, and then they would find Remus, break Sirius out of jail and leave the country. Best course of action.

**~*^*~**

Sirius was laughing and played with Harry, AC/DC blasting through the car at top volume. Remus was eating his never-ending supply of chocolate (Lily had always assumed that's where his money awent and being a werewolf was an excuse) and reading, and Lily drove. Sirius has insisted that she drag his motor bike behind them, but now they were finally on their way to France.

It was strange, but it was surprisingly easy to buy a four bedroom cottage and establish themselves in the muggle world. Remus had shaved and hima nd Lily both had dyed their hair black, and had gone with the names Fayette and Caprise Evans, mother and uncle to Harry. Sirius was going to be their pet dog, and they were now fighting over Harry's name.

"Harry Evans is enough, just let him be, poor kid!" Sirius exclaimed, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hadrian. Call him Hadrian, Hadrian Evans, it'll disguise him without changing his name too drastically."

"What would you know, your name literally means wolf wolf!"

"Your name is a complete contrast, I've never seen you serious in my life!"

Lily laughed. "Boys, boys. Why don't we go with Hadrien, it's French."

And that settled the discussion, Lily pulling out potion ingredients to make a permanent aging potion for him. "Hadrien? I need you to drink this for me, sweetheart."

**~*^*~**

Having an eight year old son instead of a five year old was worrying, to say the least. Especially when he literally lived on books, with Remus teaching him and Sirius duelling him, and herself teaching him healing, runes and alchemy. She wasn't an Unspeakable for nothing, and suffice to say she was very pround when he produced a patronus within weeks of learning magic. She had no doubt that he would be incredibly skilled by the time he reached Hog- school.

Her heart panged a little. He would never get to experience the wonders of Hogwarts, because Voldemort was going to take over the country, and Hadrien would be going to Beauxbatons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for battling through that chapter, where a lot happened and wasn't written well. Hopefully things hould be better in the next chapter, where Hadrien is returning to Beauxbatons for his seventh year, and subsequent Triwizard Tournament.


	3. Enter The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shoddy chapter. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything they say is in French, but I only put a few words in French. Also, my French sucks. I'm probably worse than Google Translate XD

Hadrien Evans was her top student, Madame Maxime couldn't help but think. For a first year, he could do the magic of a seventh year, and it only increased from there. He was a prodigy, no one could doubt that. His mother was a pretty little woman, she didn't see much of her, unfortunately, but Caprise Evans was wonderful, honestly, she could picture her now, hugging Hadrien, looking so alike. Nobody could doubt she was his mother, with her long, back hair and emerald eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Caprise was scared, though, her brother, Fayette Evans, seemed to be covered in more scars every time she saw him, and they had that creepy black dog with them. They all had the same accent; it was British and French all merged together at once.

Sometimes, she wondered what they were running from.

**~*^*~**

Hadrien laughed as he walked down the halls of Beauxbatons, his best friend beside him. Claire was wonderful, honestly, and he felt like he should feel guilty for lying to her - but he didn't. Because he didn't think of himself as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, he thought of himself as Hadrien Evans, Beauxbaton's prodigy. He also knew that the only time he would be pushed into the role of Boy-Who-Lived was if he went to Britain, for some inexplicable reason. Lord Voldemort ruled there, and Albus Dumbledore had been forced to retreat to Russia, and had established The New Order, or _Орден Полуночного Солнца_.

Why was he thinking of this, again? He had his friends here and should focus on this.

"_Oui_, and she said, _Oh mon Dieu, Claire, tu t'es surpassée!_ This is _très magnifique!_ I think I'm glad that it's the only thing I'm better than you at... you only have second place!"

"Rub it in, why don't you," he laughed. "Herbology is a very _difficile_ class, it requires patience, which I don't have."

Claire grinned. "Well, it's still nice to have a class where you aren't top spot, Hadrien - you wipe the floor with everyone else, most of the time."

"Power is the pivot on what everything hinges. He who has the power is always right; the weaker is always wrong."

"Do you _mind _not quoting Machiavelli all the time?"

"But Claire, Machiavelli is right!"he said, wincing when she hit him. 

"Machievelli is wrong. Come on Hadrien, Vivienne wanted you to tutor her in Latin, remember?"

Hadrien glanced at the clock and dragged her across the room. "I'm meeting Vivienne in _cinq _minutes, come on!"

Claire laughed hysterically. "But I'm meeting Nicole, Valerie and Rosalie in _vingt _minutes!"

Hadrien scowled and stomped off, ignoring her laughter.

* * *

"Renon."

"Hadrien."

They scowled at each other. There was something about each of them that rubbed each other the wrong way, causing a fierce rivalry to start up. Jacque, Hadrien's boy best friend, was also extraordinarily good at breaking up their fights, as was his other good friend Jules. He tended to punch renon in the face rather than Jacque's preferred method of slowly backing away, but it usually gave him enough time to get into the dorm. Why the four of them still shared a dorm was baffling, especially considering that they were all still alive.

But this was life at Beauxbatons, and this was their seventh and final year, and there was a Triwizard Tournament. Things were about to get deadly.


End file.
